Remnant Adventures Of A Kamen Rider
by Kendall04082
Summary: A 15 year-old boy gets sent to world full of characters you would find in 2010's Anime/Manga shows. But, that's not the only surprise for he will discover a powerful force inside of him that makes him battle cry for a full-fledged minute without needing water. EVER. Will he be able to return home or will he be stuck in a world full of humans and animal-humans? Who knows?
1. Chapter 1: Mystery! Joining The Academy!

Hi, if you don't know who I am, then you've come to the right place. My name is Kendall Henderson and I will be telling you all a tale of the most bizarre yet greatest adventure I've ever had.

So, beginning from the very start, it was Monday morning as the Sun rose on the horizon. It's beautiful bright ray shone upon those who were asleep that included me and my family. A ray of the Sun phased through my bedroom window and forced me to wake up due to its brightness. I really wanted to stay in bed longer, but it was a school day, so how could I argue?

"Alright, alright!" I tiredly and jokingly argued with the Sun. "Just say something next time." A yawn escaped from my mouth as I stretched my arms to full length and placed my soles on the bedroom floor. My physical appearance was just normal like every other human with my hair being black and I was still in my red pj's. Next, I went inside the bathroom to shower, picked whatever I was gonna wear to school (a blue shirt with black jeans and red sneakers), and went downstairs to eat breakfast. I reached the kitchen area and saw my mom was already preparing the food while my two elder sisters, ages 16 and 18, were watching the news on television. My dad wasn't around 'cause he got a call yesterday and his boss stated that he needed to go to work early in the morning. He didn't ask questions, though he wished he had knew what the reason was.

Anyway, after I was done with breakfast, mom drove me to school, gave me a kiss on the forehead, and bid me farewell. As I entered, not much had changed to the inside since last year which is something not really worth complaining about. Once a certain bell rung, it was time for science class with our good teacher, Mr. Beg Budhey. Or secretly, as some students call him with his back turned, Big Booty. I'd normally laugh at funny nicknames, but I better not laugh with his ears within close range of my voice. While in the science lab with him explaining about science and all that, my blonde lab partner, Henry Sullivan, leaned in closer to whisper without getting caught.

"So, ya got the game?" He whispered to me.

"What game?" I asked while playing dumb.

"Y'know, the-" Then, as I was attempting to stifle a laugh, he demonstrated what looked like punching moves, chopping, and especially, using his middle finger as a foot to "kick" his other hand. "-game!" In case you don't know, this game is created by Bandai Namco and Cero (whatever company that is) and is about armored heroes who protect the innocent and defeat powerful villains that you'd see in children's drawings.

"Oh, you mean that game! Why didn't you just say so?" He crossed his arms of irritation and pouted. Hey, might as well make fun of the situation, right?

"You're a troll." All of that annoyance was replaced by snickering that we exchanged. Soon, the school bell rung once again, ending the school day at 2 o'clock. I was really glad the day was over because then, I could return home and continue doing...whatever it is I do everyday.

While on the road, my mom looked at her rear view mirror and asked me, "So, how's school today, honey?"

And I replied with the very same answer almost every time, "Oh, just the same old, same old. Nothing special." Even with that answer let out, I could still sense that mom was waiting for another answer. If anything strange or special had happened there. Anything apart from the usual. "Mom, I understand that you try to find excitement in my school life, but seriously though. Let go." My voice became more stern which I wished I didn't use, but it had to be said and done. My mom sighed of defeat as she knew that not all exciting things happen in other people's lives and that she should make some in her own respective life.

"I guess you're right." Her sad face brought me back images of other times she was disappointed by something. But hey, what would you do if one of your parents relies on you to entice them with something from your life everyday? Yeah, that's what I thought.

We arrived home at approximately 7 minutes from where I was in school. After unlocking the door, my mother went straight into her room to manage some work while the same went for me as I went inside my room and slumped on a black rolling chair. I looked to my front where my laptop was and typed in a few letters, spelling out "Youtube" before hitting the Search button. The page began loading not too long and then, I started typing "Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis DLC" but with more smaller letters and pressed Search again. Another page appeared and showed me several videos revolving around gameplays for the DLC characters. I haven't unlocked these said characters in the game yet because you need a Japanese account to actually download this stuff and there's NO WAY I'm gonna make up some fake street in Japan just so I could unlock three fictional characters in a video game! I'll stick to my discipline and the whole world should stick to their's too!

"Huh?" But, what I didn't expect was a random video popping up on my screen without knowledge of its arrival. "What the hell is this?" The title at the top merely said "Video" which gave me a suspicion of it being from an internet troll or not. I dragged my cursor around the screen and clicked everywhere except for the video, but ended up with failure and I couldn't make it go away. A heavy sigh, I performed. "Are you serious right now?" I thought of other solutions, but I was too tired to do any of them, so my only option was to click the video and let it play. "Fine. Whatever you say, oh mighty (possible) internet troll!" I clicked the video with the touchpad and began the video. Only, what I got out of it was a black screen with the red line thingy going from 0:00 to 0:06. Yep, definitely a troll video.

 **...Then again, maybe not.**

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed because of a sudden white flash from the video that not only blinded but somehow managed to throw me towards the wall behind me too! Okay, I've experienced and/or seen things very weird before, but this goes far beyond that! My back colliding with the solid concrete wall resulted in me losing consciousness and landed on my bed after. Even if I landed on a soft surface, the pain was still taking over my body and made me want to scream. But for some reason, all I could do was lie there, motionless and hope for someone to help me. I wasn't ready to give in, but the pain was too much...it hurt real bad...and I may have been dead, for all I know...

As I was ready to meet my demise, two words came into my thoughts with a pitiful voice...

 _'Please,...help...'_

* * *

 _Darkness..._

 _That's all what I could ever see...and when there came darkness...there was also pain...coursing through my every vein, every vessel, every...everything..._

 _It felt like centuries after I was thrown and passed out...centuries of waiting...and waiting...and waiting...until finally-_

* * *

After what felt like an oblivion, my strength was suddenly gathering itself which then created enough strength for my finger to flinch slightly. This notified that I was alive, but how much life was left within me? I needed to get up, so with the help of my remaining will power, I brought in my fingers to make a fist, reassuring myself and used that fist to pull my arm up. Even if it was weak at the moment, it was my only hope of waking up from this eternal nightmare. "Ugh." A groan escaped my mouth when my fist slowly but successfully raised my arm, therefore giving more strength to my other hand as well and helped it push myself up from the cold hard ground. The only limbs I had to lift were my legs and feet and began lifting them up as well, but abruptly fell back down on the first try.

 _'Come on, you can do this...'_ He hoped for the best from his legs and tried it the second time. This time, he made sure to cancel out the throbbing pain in his back and put more force into it. After another feeling of eternity, my toes eventually touched the ground, letting the rest of my feet touch it and helped me stand up. I was thankful to God for letting me stand up, but still couldn't quite see anything. That's when I realized my eyes were still asleep. My instincts ordered them to open and with enough energy left, they slowly spread until they both shot open. Finally, I felt like it took forever for me to wake up from my coma, but still couldn't shake off the pain in my back. So, I placed both my palms on my backside and secretly prayed that it won't end like last time.

 _'Here's to hoping this doesn't end up like last time.'_ And with a strong push, I could hear my backbone cracking and it felt even more painful than previously. I probably shouldn't have done that, but at least, a fixed back is better than a broken one. "OH, GOD!" I half-regret saying that.

With a full 10 to 15 minutes of suffering with a fixed-back, my attention was drawn to his surroundings; I was currently in a dark alleyway in the middle of the night (or what seemed like the middle of the night to me) and looked above me to see something that made my eyes widened like saucers; the moon...was cracked. Well, actually, not so much cracked, but more like it had some of its pieces missing, making a crescent shape. Okay, now THAT is messed up! I thought the moon was supposed to be all round, not crescent shaped and missing a lot of bits. Then again, I'll admit that's not the oddest thing I've seen in my whole life. There was that one time when-

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?"

Without knowing why, I heard a voice, one of a male adult, to be specific. "Huh?" It's strange. I specified the voice to be coming from a nearby building inside, but I didn't know how I heard it from this position or how it wasn't muffled. Maybe I'm only hearing things, but I couldn't be too sure. So, I started exiting from my previous spot and I found myself, looking at a small building from the west side. I was guessing the voice come from over here, but I knew that if this person is considered hostile or completely hostile, I am OUT. I took a few cautious steps forward as I was approaching the front of the building. It looked like a normal building to me, but I was mostly bewildered from the sign that said "From Dust Till Dawn". "Huh, I always thought it was 'from dusk till dawn', but I guess the owner decided to get crafty with the name. After all, I-". I had no clue of how much trouble I was in when I saw one of the few men dressed in black coats spotted me and informed his comrades. Way to go, dumbass. The one time you didn't want to draw unwanted attention to yourself and you get this. Perfect, just perfect!

"Hey, I think there's someone out there." I heard his voice which was not the same voice from before, but that man in the white coat may have my answer... As they continuously looked at me with their red shades, the presumed leader turned his back to see me just standing there helplessly. I gulped a little at the deadly look in his eye, but gained enough courage to analyze him; he was wearing white clothing with black gloves, a black fedora with a single red stripe, and had red hair. For all I could guess, he's probably not the best to negotiate with. He then revealed a mischievous and toothy smile, sending minor chills to spine and made my brain calculate possible actions he may perform next.

"Take care of him." His voice matched my theory, but I wasn't prepared when those bodyguard-looking guys came out from the shop and three of them unsheathed their red sword-like weapons. Two more pulled out their guns and made sure they had full ammo before pointing at me. I was so unarmed and my lack of fighting experience made the situation even worse. How was I supposed to defend myself against these guys? I have no weapons, I have no powers, I don't even have that much strength to knock someone out, and I especially don't possess any athletic attributes whatsoever. So, yeah. This was gonna end bad for me.

"Listen, kid. Either you leave..." One of the goons stated as he pointed the tip of his blade at me. "...or mess with us and die." Another gulped went through my throat and my brain immediately told me to leave. But, another part of me wanted to stay and fight to protect that middle-aged man's shop. I argued with myself a little in my thoughts, but I chose to stay and fight which I would facepalm at right now if there weren't four or five goons standing in front of me.

"Go on. I'd like to see you try." That cocky statement lead the sword-wielding goons to charge at me. I got myself into a fighting stance and amazingly dodged out of the way when a goon tried to slash me with his blade. In slow motion, I was able to grab him by the back and swung him about 4 times with surprising strength before releasing him into his comrades. He crashed into them which gave me enough time to examine myself; a mysterious red aura-like mist was flowing through my body, like it was my strength, but better. "Woah..." This only lasted 9 seconds before the goons got back up and charged again. But this time, I was ready. I punched one goon in the gut before he got a chance to swing at me, followed by another punch and a finishing uppercut. While I was in mid-air, I thought of an idea and used gravity to pull me down and swung my foot down onto another one's head. His body bounced off the ground, so to make sure, I spin kicked him into a wall, knocking him consciousness. Now, he feels what I felt like a few minutes ago. There was still one more sword-wielder as he swung his sword like the first one did which was a big mistake on my part. I dodged again, this time using the momentum from my dodge to strike my elbow to his back. He turned around to attack again, but that gave me a chance to grab him by the shoulders and delivered three swift knee kicks to the stomach before performing a spin kick again, sending him flying into a different brick/concrete wall.

"Well, that takes care of that-" As I dusted off my hands, everything went back to slow motion as a bullet sped its way towards my hand but barely hit and instead, went through the opening between my thumb and index finger. I backed away in shock as I turned my attention to the gunners who I almost forgot. Almost. "Oh, right. You guys." Since I don't have a ranged weapon of any kind, I decided to just run and hit. I ran forward to one of the two remaining goons while dodging bullets with much ease, even to my surprise, and jumped in the air, performing a front flip as I did. But, as I did that, my hands were close enough to grab the man by his shoulders and brought him down into the ground at the time I landed safely on my feet. I remembered about the second one and swung the body into his partner, making them both crash forwards.

However, these guys were still conscious enough to stand up, still willing to defeat me. I have to admit, these guys were pretty durable for ordinary goons. I respect that. As I readied myself one more time, I felt a powerful surge flowing through my body and to be honest, it kinda felt like pins and needles, only...multiply that with 5. I noticed both of them had shocked looks and gaped jaws as I looked down onto my feet; they were sparking. No, they were literally sparking with electricity. At first, I was silently freaking out, but that's when it hit me. "Oh, I remember this..." I saw them back up in a foolish attempt to scatter and leave, but I wouldn't allow such a thing. So without hesitating, I charged up my attack, making more power flow in me before I sprinted towards the remaining two who were still too shocked to move and performed a full front flip before aiming both of my feet towards the two men. I wasn't sure if one foot was enough to stop them, so why not go with two? The results of this was the goons getting knocked back due to the sheer force of my double-footed kick, but strangely only went into a comatose. I was expecting more of a "KABOOM", but on the bright side, at least I won't be called a murderer for killing two people, even if they were evil.

That fight took a lot of energy out of me as my panting struggled to regain my breath and after all of that, the previous mist had dissipated. "Okay, NOW that takes care of that."

"I don't believe so."

As my breath had now been regained, I turned my back to see the boss himself, holding a cigarette in his mouth as he saw all of his fallen men, lying on the ground and crushed into walls. Now that he's seen my abilities, he looked like he regretted underestimating me, or at least, I hoped so.

"Oh, right. The boss man." I said while getting into another battle-ready pose. However, he merely laughed at my action and pulled his cigar out of his mouth.

"Well, young lad, I must say it has been such an eventful evening..." Then, he dropped the small roll of tobacco on the floor and squished half of it with his red cane. "...and as much as I would love to stick around..." He pointed his cane at me when its end flipped ope what appeared to be a day scope, y'know, the ones that sniper rifles are equipped with. "...I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Without warning, it shot out a flare-like projectile towards me that got me to back-flip out of the way and let it miss. After I landed, I looked ahead of me and found the man nowhere to be seen. That was until I spotted the leader, Making a break for it and climbed up a nearby ladder up to a rooftop. Suddenly, I saw the shop owner but also a girl who randomly showed up from nowhere. She was wearing a black dress with a skirt, long black boots, and a long red cape, included with a hood. Her facial appearance had red hair, only more red, with a bit of black, and her eyes...how do I explain this? Her eyes were...silver. Very uncommon for a human, but we all have weird and odd traits, so I only ignored and the owner one simple question.

"You okay if I go after him?" We both asked simultaneously.

"Uh huh." He approved for us to chase after him. Before we did, however,...

"Jinx!"

The two of us headed for the building and I was about to grab the first rung of the ladder, "Hang on!" when that girl grabbed my hand before using her large red scythe (I didn't even notice until now) to shoot us up to the rooftop. Wow, that scythe is really freaking handy! Just as the male red head reached the top, the other red head and I arrived just in time as our feet landed on higher ground. I stumbled before regaining balance and saw the fedora guy just standing there with his back turned from us. "Hey!" She caught his attention as he stopped in his tracks.

"Persistent..." He commented on both of us. I noticed that she readied her giant weapon in case he decided to attack, but it's times like these I wished she watched a lot of superhero/secret agent movies. And as I predicted, his getaway ride was here, only it wasn't a car, but rather, an airship. The sounds of an engine and turbines only made it more obvious, but was messing with my hearing a little. Soon, a spotlight was brought upon me and the girl, giving the bad guy enough time to get on board the ride. As he turned to us, he pulled out a red crystalline-object, "End of the line, Red and whoever you are!" and tossed it, therefore making it land in front of us. Both of us were confused before he aimed his cane-gun at the crystal and fired another shot from it. As it got nearer, I knew this would go out with a "BOOM" which it technically did. "Woah-ho-ho-ho!" However, his celebrating didn't last very long as he saw what really happened; me and the red girl blocked ourselves, hoping that the crystal wouldn't explode. But suddenly, another mysterious figure protected us with some sort of magical purple seal-like shield it cast.

Okay, let me recap what's happened in these last few moments: I woke up in alleyway with a sore back, had to fight 4 or 5 goons using whatever type of power I acquired just now, approached their leader who soon escaped, met a girl who apparently carries around a giant scythe, and finally we were saved by some mysterious wizard who shielded us before we got blown to bits. I never honestly expected for all of this to happen, but it happened. So, there's no turning back.

Our vision was eventually cleared of the smoke to see our savior; it was another female, though she looked much older and she was a blonde, had a bun on her hair, wore a strangely-designed cape with the outside being black and inside being purple, and an outfit of what teachers would normally wear to school. I know this such an old joke, but I just gotta do it. SHE'S A WITCH! Whew! Finally got that outta my system. Her shield slowly disappeared and we were able to examine her more clearly. Oh, and she was also holding a wand. Ruby was amazed while I was only straight up flabbergasted and what made us even more of those was when she adjusted her glasses before she waved her wand like a wizard, sending streaks of purple light towards the airborne vehicle. Every last one of them made direct with it, causing it to falter and lose flight.

I nearly chuckled at the sight of the villain, also having trouble balancing. I'm sorry, but that's just too funny to not laugh at! Even if they couldn't see it, my vision enhanced all of the sudden, surprising me even further. But, it helped in someway because I could see the red head stumbling into where the cockpit was and I was able to hear him too.

"We got a Huntress!" He yelled to whoever was flying the airship. After that, I saw him take control of the airship while the former pilot was...wherever he/she was. Once he did, the thrusters on the ship turn sideways as if it was trying to make escape. Not on the witch's watch! She was surprised by this, but kept focused before her entire form glowed a little bit of purple and shot a light of bright purple that wasn't aimed for the ship which I was puzzled at first. But then, that light instantly became a mini thunderstorm right above the airship. I was still able to hear him over the sound of thunder and lightning. "The hell...?" I thought the storm was alone gonna deal with him, but as of now, she waved her wand down this time, creating shards of sharp crystal projectiles and making them rain upon the vessel. It took an amount of substantial damage, but it wasn't over yet.

Yet another female revealed herself from the airship. Seriously, what is up with the amount of girls and women today!? Because of one dark side of the inside, only her bottom was revealed, she wore high heels, and also a kind of red dress. The caped witch winced her eyes of...some emotion I can't really describe of as the red-dressed woman hand flickered a flash of red light before her dress was glowing like fire. Next thing we saw, she waved her hands a tad bit before firing a fiery shot at us and we'd have been toast if it weren't for the savior's second shield which absorbed the blast and what's left behind was a few drops of magma. What the fire sorceress did next was bringing her hand up which activated a circle-like surface below the witch's feet and erupted like a miniature volcano. Luckily, her skill set was as advanced as Master Splinter's and jumped before the fire even reached her, landing with her palm and flipped right side up afterwards. She then thought of something and waved her wand around which formed the pieces of the roof into the shape of an arrow and shot it straight towards the sorceress. Unfortunately, the evil red needed only three blasts of fire to destroy the entire thing, but it was unexpected that the pieces reformed and were really aiming for the cockpit where the leader was.

He took defensive maneuvers and made the airship tilt to the left which made the pieces ricocheted of the roof and disassemble. But once again, the blonde witch waved her wand once more and separated the pieces into three snake-like constructs that flew around the airship like water snakes swimming in, well, water. But soon, I could spot the sorceress preparing another attack that made a few rings surround her body before releasing a shockwave-like attack which fried all of the pieces, at last. We all stared at the ashes of the rooftop pieces and then, back at the airship and sorceress. Ruby looked at the witch and at me before somehow converting her giant Anime scythe into a giant gun-looking weapon. As she loaded a round into her newly converted ranged weapon, she fired a few shots at the airship, making the blonde look at her and then, at the airship with a stern and serious face, knowing it will have little chances of success. I already hypothesized the chances as the woman in red easily blocked the shots with her hand and summoned four or five circular seals below our feet. I was especially terrified at the possible outcome that could happen.

Lucky for us (and by "we", I mean Red and me), the witch pushed us out of the way with her "magic" with herself dodging the attack too. As the pieces barely missed us, me, Red, and the blonde witch fortunately got outta there, but also saw the airship door closing while the airship itself readied its thrusters and flew off into the distance. I couldn't believe those bastards got away...if they ever show their faces here again...

"You're a Huntress!"

My moment was rudely interrupted by the red head who said it out loud towards the "Huntress". At least, I'll have an alternate word to call her by instead of "witch" and other stuff.

"Can I get you autograph?"

Her face turned that of a scowl, an infuriated one, that is. The only words that came out of her mouth in a very stern matter was, "You two are coming with me." Seeing as how the girl looked both shocked and disappointed, I leaned in closer to her to tell here:

"I'm guessing that's a 'No'."

* * *

Well, this is just great. One moment, we were battling two bad guys in an airship, the next moment, me and the red head were being punished for saving AN ELDERLY SHOP OWNER! Come on, just because we got in the way doesn't mean we deserved to be punished! This is total nonsense! I want to see a lawyer!

Well, might as well tell the rest of the story, then. As a single ceiling lamp shone light upon our very faces, the Huntress began walking around the table we sat behind with two chairs, angry because we "put ourselves and others in danger".

"They started it!" She objected. Since I was on her side, I attempted something like this, as well.

"Yeah, just let us go, alright!?" Okay, now part of really regrets saying that in front of a probable authority figure, but I just couldn't stand for this. We were innocent!

"As much as I would love to do that, young man, I suggest a very similar yet punished method." Similar yet punished? That doesn't sound good. Well, actually, half-good. "If it were up to me, you'd be sent home..." She paused as she looks more into her futuristic tablet-looking device. "...with a pat on the back..." Red smiled happily at this method. She would be released without getting injured! But, we all know that's not the only thing.

"And a slap on the wrist." She said firmly as she turned her head and almost slap the red head's wrist with her back whip-like stick, making her shriek I surprise. Even I flinched a little at her action. This was only the 6th time an authority figure almost slaps me on the wrist and trust me, what I've been through, you do NOT want to experience it. "But...there is someone here who would like to meet you two..." We were surprised when her voice cooled down from her anger so quickly. Let me guess, it's gonna be Dumbledore, isn't it?

As she walked away to make clear a path to the door in front of us, came a man with gray hair, black and green clothing, and a pair of spectacles, as well. Well, it's not Dumbledore, but at least, it's close. While he approached, he also had a plate of cookies in his hand along with a mug of coffee. That wasn't the only surprise he had...

"Ruby Rose..." He mentioned in a calm tone which made the girl, now named Ruby, had a curious face about him too. The man then leaned in closer to us and spoke again, "You..." I could tell he was starring into Ruby's eyes, probably because they were silver. But, it's only a wild guess. "...have silver eyes." Called it!

"Um..." Ruby was getting nervous, but mostly uncomfortable on how he knew some much of her, I could tell. I was always good at reading other people's emotions and faces with simply one look. One time, I even helped a therapist help one of his patients by telling her thoughts and feelings during her recent situation. He turned away from her and was now facing me. I got ready in case he needed to ask any type of question.

"And may I ask who you might be?" Right, all I needed to do was tell him my name which was a lot less stressful than I anticipated, thank heavens for that.

"Um,...K-Kendall...Kendall Henderson." All the man did was "Hm-ed" in understatement. I'm glad for that.

"Kendall..." He repeated my first name from my answer as he cupped his chin to think for a moment. As he did, the woman showed us a video on her tablet device of me, kicking those goons asses. And I felt awesome! "So! Where did you learn to do this?"

"Um...wha?" I was too nervous to let out one lone word, mainly because I worried that he might no believe me.

"Go on. Take your time to collect your words. I will believe in anything you have to say." Well, since he's so much nicer than that witch, (Ahem!), sorry, "Huntress", I guess I got nothing to lose. With a calming breath to cool down, I spoke.

"W-Well, to be honest, this is the first time I've fought like this." They were all looking at me with slight disbelief, including Ruby. I was telling the truth, but no one seemed to believe me. Can't blame them, though... Until the "Professor" decided to break the thick wall of ice in time.

"Hm, I see..." Once he was satisfied, from the look of things, he returned his attention back at Ruby who was still nervous, but remained calm nonetheless. "And you. Do you know how to fight? And if so, where did you learn to do it?"

"S-Signal Academy." Her voice became more calm as ever and started to trust this man. As for me, I was still keeping my eye on the Huntress.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular."

"I see..." He stopped as he placed the plate of cookies onto the table. Ruby looked down on the treats, then back at the two authorities, reassuring that they wouldn't mind and grabbed a cookie, and scarfed it down in one bite. I thought that was very impressive before I reached my hand out to grab one, however, Ruby started eating the cookies in an instant, one by one. Man, she's a beast for cookies.

 _'Well, I guess I'm not that hungry anyway. After all, I had breakfast back home and lunch at school. So, I won't risk anything to make people calling me a_ _pig.'_ But, they just looked so good... My thoughts were interrupted once again by the Professor.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow."

"Mmmm! Thash muh unkul kru!" She noticed her mouth was full as she swallowed a mouthful of self-grinded cookie mush through her throat and into her stomach. She wiped her mouth before continuing to explain. "Sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal! I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now I'm all like - Hooowaaah! Watchaaaaa!" I attempted my best to hold a laugh from the last part of her explanation, using my hand to help me contain my laughter. The Huntress noticed my reaction and glared at me with a firm face. Some people just don't have a sense of humor, do they? I cleared my throat to stop my giggling and paid full attention this time.

"So, I've noticed." He put his coffee mug on the table before adding more to the topic. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school to train warriors?"

"Well,...I want to become a Huntress." The Professor saw the inspiration and potential had in herself, as well as the desire to become a warrior who protects the innocent, slays monsters, and reaching her full potential.

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training at Signal! And then, I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my older sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help. My parents always taught to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!'. I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and really, gah, you know!" Yeesh, with that much enthusiasm, you could accidentally stumble upon a forest full of monsters through blind bad luck. The two had to agree; her enthusiasm is very interesting, but I saw the Huntress looking at her like that and knew that she was unsure to where this situation was going. But, I just went along with and didn't think much about it.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked for his recognition.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster of Becaon." Must...not...make...a...Wizard Of Oz...JOKE!

"Hello." He decided to joke around a bit.

"Nice to meet you."

"You want to come to my school?" Yep, I knew this was going to happen.

"More than anything." Ozpin looked back at the Huntress who only "Hmp-ed" at her request.

"Well, okay." Before ending their conversation, the Professor looked back at me with the same question.

"And what about you?" All eyes darted towards my direction which made me think more of my possible choices. As far as I know, I have two choices:

A) I could join this academy of their's and learn to fight monsters and save mankind.

B) I could just deny their offer and-

Nope, screw it! I'm going with A!

"Well, I really don't have anywhere else to go frankly, so I guess I'll just join the academy then." A proud smile was revealed from Ozpin as he was glad that he could help out another soul in need.

"I'm glad to hear."

Ruby and I smiled at each other as we both were getting transferred to Beacon Academy! Even if I couldn't exactly predict what would happen to me in the future, the important thing is I keep moving forward and always stay courageous. Plus, I gained a new friend! And there are probably tons of other friends I could gain along the way. But, one question still remains:

What was that aura surrounding me? And why does it remind me of someone in a fictional world?

Author's Note:

So, my first story has begun! Sorry the beginning part was short, but I felt kinda lazy at the moment. Not a lot more to say, so I guess I'll just you guys later! Peace!


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day, Part 1

**Small Fact: I own nothing.**

* * *

"*Sigh* Man, I can't believe that I'm going to a school for warriors."

I said to myself as I was currently aboard an airship that was headed straight for Beacon. After a long talk in the interrogation room with the two teachers, I've decided to join the headmaster's academy, but only until I could find a way back home. Because the interior had no benches or seats, that left me with the option to stand up and waited eagerly for the ship's docking. The first minute I saw the airship, it immediately reminded me of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, only with wings instead of turbine engines. That wasn't the only thought I had for I was also thinking about what I'm gonna say to my parents after I get outta this world. Whatever I tell them, I'm hoping they'll believe it. With no one looking at my direction, I thought of the person who sent me the video on my computer who made me want to clench my fist in anger and confusion. Why would that person want to send me here? What was his/her reason?

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by a voice near where I was.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me!" A blonde female squealed while hugging the previously introduced Ruby Rose. Her appearance was rather..."interesting": her attire consisted of a brown coat with an almost-exposed yellow bra (that was a tough image to ignore), an orange scarf around her neck, a leather belt, brown boots, black short pants, and finally, acquired blonde hair. What interested me about her the most were her yellow, wrist-attached gauntlets. Meet Yang Xiao Long: older sister of Ruby Rose, two years to be exact, and has superior strength. "This is the best day ever!"

"Please stop..." Ruby begged her sister to halt her embrace either because she was embarrassed or suffocating. Whichever one of the two, that hug looked really painful. After that, she broke the hug and looked at me.

"Oh and uh, sorry about what happened last night..." The blonde let out a nervous chuckle as she stroked her arm. She was lucky I was the forgiving type.

"*Sigh* It's alright." I let my arms cross and only scowled at her.

If you wanna know what she's talking about, let me tell you what happened, in flash back mode:

 **(Flashback Time!) (In third person)**

Kendall Henderson and Ruby Rose were both walking together towards Ruby's house. Since Kendall didn't really have anywhere to stay, the girl offered him to sleep at her house until first thing in the morning. As they were nearing the house up ahead, the boy took the time to look up and see the many stars that twinkled tonight. He had always been interested in astrology and wanted to know more. Ruby, on the other hand, wasn't so much of a geek about space and stuff like that.

"Hey, Ruby. Thanks again for letting me stay at your house. I really appreciate it." He thanked her for the help she's given which made her giggle with a smile.

"No problem. I mean, that's what friends do for each other, right?" She smiled as she twisted the doorknob, thus opening the door.

But, little did the boy know of the consequences from this...

"I'm home!"

"Hey, Ruby! Where have you be-"

"Yang, I want you to meet my new friend, Kendall!"

"It's very nice to me-"

*BAM!*

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER, YA' CREEP!"

"Yang!"

"OOOOWWWW..."

 **(Flashback End!) (#Gotrekt)**

And there you have it.

"And you're sure you don't want an ice pack with that?" Yang asked worriedly.

"Trust me. I've taken more beatings than this that would leave me in a coma in minutes." Literally, I wasn't kidding. I tried to befriend an elephant at a zoo once and never came back the same. I could still see worry in their eyes, so I quickly changed the topic. "So, getting back to the topic at hand?"

"Oh, right!" Yang gave Ruby another bear hug, this time, with less force. "I'm just so proud of you, Ruby! I bet everyone's gonna think you're the bee's knees!"

"But, I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay!?" Ruby shouted after the embrace. "I don't wanna be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." I could sense her negativity and Yang only tried to lift her spirits which obviously didn't go so well.

"What's wrong with you? Aren't you excited!?"

"Of course, I'm excited! I just...I got moved ahead two years. I don't want anyone to think I'm special or anything." Ruby may have been transferred two years ahead of anyone her age, but she still feels unsure whether or not people will accept her for the young girl she was. I tried to do something and placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder that made her slightly blush.

"But, Ruby. You ARE special. You just don't want to admit it because you think you need to stick in the crowd, when in reality, you actually need to stick OUT. Don't deny that special something in you, Ruby and I know that it'll come to use one day." Well, it worked. Ruby's smile was now back in its place and Yang gave a proud look at me. And I'm happy for that. Suddenly, a television screen-like projection emerged outta nowhere and came out a voice that was reporting yesterday's news. Let's see what they got.

"Yet another Dust shop robbery was, once again, lead by nefarious criminal, Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities." The screen then showed two mugshots of the red-head bastard that we encountered last night. That dirty smug on his face lead me to clench my fist that produced an impossible leathery sound. Even Ruby gave off a dirty look at the image. That bastard... "If anyone has any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa."

The screen then showed the face of the female reporter, Lisa Lavender whose name, I had to admit, was similar to that of Jack Black's. She then went on with some other interesting news.

"Thank you Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Right's protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony." As she announced, two images appeared on the top left corner of the screen. The first was a large group of people who appeared to have some animal traits and the second being the symbol of a wolf's head with three scratch marks behind it, all in red. Great, now I'm gonna start having dreams of me BEING one of those Faunus people in my sleep. Wait, if I were to turn into a dog Faunus, won't that mean I'll start to sniff my own - okay, moving on! "The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..."

The screen then vanished and was replaced with a holographic projection of the caped Huntress from last time. "Hello and welcome to Beacon!"

"Who's that?" Yang asked to no one in particular. I wanted to volunteer, but...

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is our duty to uphold it." If Henry were here with me right now, he would've loved that "duty" part. "You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now, it is out turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Her speech ended with the projection dematerializing out of sight.

"Wow!" Every soon-to-be student was in awe when they observed the sights that was the town below. Ruby and I headed for the window and took a closer look at the town. I was amazed at the infrastructure that surrounded this part of the land and here, I thought I was gonna see a worse version of New Jersey! Ruby, on the other hand, was amazed at how much of the town she could see and all of the locations she has had so many memories at.

"Look, you can see Signal from up here!" She smiled at the sight of her hometown. I didn't know why, but every time Ruby smiled, I couldn't help but smile myself. So, I did.

"I guess home isn't too far after all." Yang said while putting her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Beacon's our home now." However, this lead me to think...

 _'Home...'_ My thoughts were very clear that I truly missed my home, but until somebody finds a solution on how to send me back, there's really nothing I could do but hope for the best that my parents aren't freaking out too much about it. My smile then turned into a frown that went with my troubled expression. Ruby noticed this for only for a split second before we heard someone from behind, attempting to contain his vomit. He then hurried to the other side of the interior for some unknown reason.

"Well, I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang stated.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby referred to the male blonde. I wanted to laugh at him, but then saw something truly horrific; Yang's shoes were covered in some kind of green mush mixed with various other substances. I didn't mind it too much, but I couldn't just leave her like that.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet?"

"I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy."

"Uh, Yang. You got, uh...you have puke on your shoes..."

"WHAT!? Ew, gross, gross, gross...!"

"Hey, get away, get away! Get away from me! Get away from me!"

You can hear chuckling coming from inside as I watched Yang chase Ruby, trying to get puke on her as well. However, I gained a heavy suspicion and turned my back to see more vomit right behind my shoes and jumped forward. Good thing I wasn't planning to jump back!

* * *

After a while of running away from being chased by puked shoes, the multitude of vessels were nearing their docking stations until they docked and opened all doors for passengers to exit safely. "Vomit Boy" came out first and went for the nearest trash can before coughing up his assumed lunch/breakfast. People stared with disgusted faces and we three were no exception. As we were walking, we stopped at a much closer sight of the academy, specifically the courtyard. Basically, the only thing we could say about it was...

"Woooooow..." The place was absolutely enormous! It was just like looking at the Disneyland castle, but with more pale color!

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang complimented the marvel that was the giant structure while crossing her arms.

"I don't know where that is, but I agree!" I waited for Ruby to say something, but then met something completely different; she started to gawk and stare at the various weapons wielded by other people around us and even managed to somehow turn into a chibi version of herself. Everyone, meet Chibi Ruby.

"Ooh, ooh, guys!" She squealed and pointed at one person holding a staff of some sort as hearts started to float above her head. "That kid has a collapsible staff!" Me and Yang looked at one another, confused yet bemused as Chibi Ruby continued to freak out before gasping and spotted a girl with a sword. "And that girl's got a fire sword!" Before she was able to continue, Yang thankfully yanked her back on the hood. Dear Lord, she has such an obsession with weapons. "Ow, ow..."

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons." She stated.

"Is she always this giddy around those?" I asked on her sanity.

"You have no idea."

"Wish I did."

"Just weapons?!" Oh, boy. "They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of every one of us! And they're just so cool!" I wanted end to this as soon as possible, so I tried something else.

"Well, why can't you just drool over your own weapon?" I asked her.

"Yeah, aren't you happy with it?" Yang joined in with me, thank God. Right as we said it, Ruby transformed her weapon into its scythe model before she hugged it dearly. Disturbing as it was, she kinda looked cute when she did. Okay, just forget I said that last part.

"Oh, of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose!" Crescent Rose...I think I get it. The blade thingy represented the crescent and the Rose was, well, we all know why's that. "I just like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better."

 _'Well, that's_ offensive.'

"Ruby," Her big sister then playfully pulled her hood down, covering her peripheral vision. "come on. Why don't you try and make some new friends on your own? Apart from Kendall, I mean."

"Yeah-wait, what?"

"But, why would I need friends when I have you two with me?" And cue Yang's friends in 3, 2, 1...

"Well, actually," On the spur of the moment, four to five people (considered her friends) appeared behind Yang. "my friends are already here! Gotta go catch up! Kay', c'ya, bye!" And similar to a pack of lions chasing down a herd of buffalo, they all rushed away towards the ginormous building, leaving behind Ruby and I. I remained unharmed, oddly enough, while Ruby got spun around like a drunk ballerina.

"Wait, where are you going!? Are we supposed to go to our dorms!? Where are our dorms!? Do we have dorms!?" She made a small sigh, "I don't know what I'm doing..." before falling backwards, therefore landing onto a pile of white luggage that was being carried by one of those hotel trolleys. Yeah, this day just got a WHOLE lot more interesting. I had to laugh at her situation before we heard another voice up ahead.

"What are you doing?!"

Once again,...it was a female, only she looked like she would've rather belonged in a fairy tale; her hair was long and white, she wore a white dress, and white boots. At least, she looked better than Cinderella in a ball gown. Ruby sat up before she saw her.

"Sorry!" She apologized, but the "princess" wouldn't take it.

"Sorry!? Do you have any idea what kind of damage you could've caused!?"

"Uh..." If you all must know, I get steamed pretty simply by anyone who yells at my friends, but this time, I was shocked at myself. Commonly, I would be more angry at boys than girls, but now, my anger towards the girl were just the same as I am with males. I was too busy glaring at her from the side while Ruby picked a briefcase that the white girl swiped away in frustration.

"Gimme that! This is Dust, mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry!" She explained while opening the suitcase to reveal bottles of...multicolored whatever. Furthermore, we had no idea what the hell she was talking about.

"Uuh..." The red head's blank face only ticked the "princess" off more as she started explaining a bunch of other crap.

"What are you, brain dead?!" She reached into the suitcase and pulled out one of the bottles of "dust", I guess? "Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!" I was still glaring at her until I noticed red clouds, escaping from the battle through a crack and were blown to the west, more specifically, Ruby's face. Then, she started shaking the bottle violently while more clouds escaped into Ruby's nose. I could tell because she was making ready-to-sneeze sounds, unlike the "princess" here. "Are you even listening me?!"

"Wait, wait! Stop shaking that bottle! Stop the shaking that bottle!" I warned her, even if I desired the opposite, I was still attempting to be nice. As half-expected, she didn't hear a god damn word I said.

"Is any of this sinking in!? What do you have to say for yourself?!"

And the result:

"Uhhhaaaahhhh-Chooooo!"

I had know no idea what the hell just happened: first, Yang ditched us. Second, Ruby tripped over some luggage. Third, the white girl was explaining this "Dust" thing or whatever. And finally, Ruby sneezed, causing a massive explosion! Can anything not get more weird!?

I was coughing and covered my nose against the smoke that rose. And the weirdness heightened to a new level when I saw that the smoke also contained some ice and lightning. I wasn't really paying attention and somehow didn't get involved in the aftermath, but then, I saw the bottle flying from the white girl's hand and rolled on the ground. I briefly chased it before it was blocked by a shoe. I skidded to a stop as I watched the owner's hand pick it up and examined it after reading a book. While that happened, I scanned the figure's structure: it was another female (like we didn't see that one coming) who had long black hair with a black bow, a black buttoned vest with a white undershirt, black or purple stockings with low-heeled boots, and short pants with two zippers.

She looked at it, then spotted me standing there. "Yours?" She asked.

"No, but I do believe it's hers." I responded and pointed my thumb to the smoke-covered girl. She nodded before walking forward with me in suit.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" The girl continued to yell while stomping her foot on the ground.

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby attempted apologizing even more and twiddled her nervous fingers. My thoughts were undoubtedly dark on the "princess" as of now.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here?! Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?!"

"Well, I-"

"This isn't your ordinary combat school! It's not just sparring and practice, you know!? We're here to fight monsters. So, watch where you're going!"

 _'Alright, I've run outta patience!'_ I thought while I marched faster to give that girl a piece of my mind!

"Hey, back off, lady!" I shouted as the two turned their full attention to me. I really didn't like to shout in front of girls, but I had to defend my friend, even if it meant getting me into trouble!

"Excuse me!?"

"You heard me! Just because she's a little young, doesn't mean she's not allowed to learn a thing or two about fighting monsters! And she said she was sorry, ya crabby princess!" If this were an anime right now, she would've definitely set her hair ablaze and turn orange. And boy, did that feel (strangely) satisfying!

"It's heiress, actually." All of the sudden, the black-haired girl butted in with our argument. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally, some recognition!" She smiled with rejoice.

 **But, she wasn't done there...**

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable lab partners."

"OOOH, BURN!" An anonymous person yelled.

"Wha-how dare-!" I heard Ruby's smiling snicker because of the fun fact she brought up and I decided to join her. "The nerve of-!" Schnee then looked down to see the "Dust" potion bottle in the other girl's hand before snatching it and stormed off with a growl. Some workers in black noticed the fallen luggage and placed them back onto the trolley. Sucks to be them, right?

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" She yelled out with the "princess" paying no direct attention. She sighed sadly. "I guess I'm not the only having a rough first day." I felt pity for her. All she ever wanted was to make friends during her years in this academy, but not everything goes according to prediction. "So, what's-" I thought she was speaking to me before I turned my head to see the other girl, leaving in silence.

"Sheesh. Rude much?" I stated jokingly before a thud was heard by Ruby who knelt on her knees before falling back.

"Welcome to Beacon." I walked to her and looked down on her face and offered my hand.

"Hey, don't get upset. This is the only the first day and we've got only a few hours 'till it ends. And you're not gonna get to enjoy it just by laying here." That sure did put a reassuring look on Ruby's face as she accepted my help and stood up. "So, where'd you think Yang ran off to?"

"Well, I'm not sure. But, I'm guessing-" As she walked, the red head bumped into someone.

And by "someone", I mean Vomit Boy: he acquired blonde hair, a black hoodie with a chest plate and shoulder armor, lightish brown gloves, cerulean blue jeans with two belts, and black shoes. The moment they bumped into each other, I immediately had the feeling of a very cliché romance scene about to happen.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Ruby apologized to the blonde.

"No, no! It's okay!" He didn't mind the possible injuries. "Uh, I'm Jaune."

"Nice to meet you, Jaune. I'm Ruby and this is my friend, Kendall." She backed away and gave me some room for me to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you." And that's when I realized something before I giggled. "Aren't you that guy who threw up on the ship?"

His only response was a downed head before saying, "Yeah..."

* * *

As we talked about the new nickname Ruby gave the blonde, I had a weird feeling that things are gonna get really bad sooner or later. The memory of me fighting those bad guys last night made me wonder if more will show up and I'm not just talking human villains. Thankfully, Jaune's complaining made me snap out of it.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a lot more common problem than people let on!" He complained about his nickname.

"Look, I'm sorry. 'Vomit Boy' was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby apologized. She never knew that he was so sensitive to insulting nicknames. Couldn't blame him, though.

"Of course, I've come up with alternatives such as Puke-inator, Throw-Up Man, The Blonde Barf." I counted the names on my fingers as I mentioned. "Should I continue?" Only a low growl was heard from him.

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" I snickered silently at this.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!"

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it!"

...

...

...

"Do they?" Ruby and I simultaneously questioned.

"T-They will. Well, I hope they will. I mean, my mom always says that...never mind." I laughed a bit before Ruby thought of something.

"So,...I got this thing." And in a split second, Ruby pulled out her scythe which instantly converted into its default model and stuck its tip on the ground. The mini earthquake startled Jaune.

"Woah! Is that a scythe!?" He asked while metaphorically peeing his pants.

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle."

"A wha?" She then pulled the bar-thingy, making a sound. I wasn't too interested in guns, but at least, I knew the meaning.

"It's also a gun." I helped him.

"Oh, that's cool!"

"So, what've you got?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, uh, I got this sword." He unsheathed his sword from the scabbard.

"Oooooh!"

"Hm, simple, but useful!" I complimented his weapon's design. It was another simple sword with a metal blade and a blue handle.

"Thanks! I've got a shield, too!" His scabbard then turned into a fully built shield: it was white in color and also had a logo of what looked like two golden crescents on one another.

 _'Well, his arsenal's kinda small, but I can dig it.'_

"So, what do they do?" Right as she asked, she touched the shield which ended up with Jaune, fumbling with it in the air 'till it landed on the ground, at last. Something you'd certainly be watching from Tom and Jerry.

"Well, the shield gets smaller,..." He explained more as the shield converted back. "...so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just put it away."

"But, wouldn't it weigh the same?" I asked.

"Yeah, it does." He replied, depressed of the fact.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard designing it." I suddenly heard a scratching record when she confessed that.

"Wait, you made that?!" Me and Jaune both asked, surprised in shock.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?" The blonde looked back at his blade.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great grandfather used it to fight in the great war." Huh, that sword actually reminds me a lot of Saber's sword from Fate/Zero. And NO, I do not watch the show.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me! Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah," Jaune sheathed his sword back in. " 'the classics'." He then eyed me with curiosity which I had one guess what he was about to say. "So, where's your weapon?" Aaand there it is.

"Uh...I don't have one." I noticed the boy's surprised face, unaware of the sheer awesomeness I held within me.

"Wait, you don't have a weapon?! Well then, how do you defend yourself against monsters?"

"Well, I do have ONE way of doing that, but you'll just think I'm crazy." What I did,...I did it without knowing why. "But, if I have to..."

"Dude, you can just tell me. I won't freak out or anything!"

At the time, I envisioned Henry's face replacing Jaune's presence, as if he was actually there. Now, I know why. Jaune may not look that strong and might have a weak stomach, but he was trustworthy, something I couldn't see until now...

"Okay, if you insist!" My eyes then erased the image out of my conscious. "But I'm warning you: stay back. This might get a little...'shocking'."

They did what I asked and stepped back with excited faces. _'Alright, you can do this. Just like last time and make sure not to hurt anyone...'_ I closed my eyes and readied my stance: I spread my arms and lowered them, crouched while pressing my feet against the cement floor, and took a deep breath. And we waited...and waited...and waited...

"Uh, dude?" Jaune asked, confused of what I was doing. "Nothing happened." I got curios and opened my eyes again, but saw no electricity whatsoever. Greeaat...

"Wha-but, it should've worked! I mean, it worked last time, but-" My faltering lead to embarrassment and had Jaune wonder if I was losing it or not. With a sigh of defeat, "Forget about it." I stared down at the ground, disappointed at my failed observation. It should've worked! Before I knew it, a hand was placed on my shoulder and I looked up to see Jaune.

"Hey, don't worry about it. If you said it worked last time, then maybe it'll happen some other time. Just not now." Man, this guy's inspirational! My smile came back on my face because of his words and Ruby smiled at me as well.

"Yeah, maybe some other time. For now, though...hey, where are we going?" I realized that we've been strolling blindly around the area. Me and the red head both looked at Jaune.

"Oh, I dunno. I was following you two."

My face was now in shock and disbelief.

"Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court?"

Ruby began giggling.

"Some sort of recognizable landmark?"

More giggling was heard and I facepalmed in disbelief.

"Is uh...Is that a 'no'?"

Ruby snickered before answering.

"That's a 'no'."

"Jaune,..."

"Yeah?"

"...you need to look up a map next time."

"*Sigh* Yeah..."

* * *

Recovering from my shocked state, the three of us had finally found the place we were headed: the auditorium. It was so specific because my enhanced hearing managed to pick up voices and trumpets nearby and found out the source. How's that for a recognizable landmark? All of us walked through the opened double doors to see hundreds of students, standing and waiting for something I wasn't really aware of. Once we stepped in, Yang's voice called to us somewhere.

"Ruby, Kendall!" We turned to the female blonde who waved. "Over here! I saved you both a spot!"

Before we left, Ruby said her goodbye to Jaune. "Oh, hey, me and Kendall have to go! We'll see you after the ceremony!" We rushed off, leaving him by his own.

"Hey, wait!" He called us, although we didn't pick it up. Well, Ruby didn't pick it up, I just didn't care. "Great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl and a nice, friendly guy to talk to?" As he shoved off to another part of the building, a certain Greco-Roman-armored female was watching from behind, but I'll mention her feats later on.

When the two of us finally arrived, Yang wanted to check in. "So, how's your first day going, little sister?"

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded!?" Ruby replied in an angry manner.

"Actually, I think it was more of a-" I paused at my sentence when I couldn't find nicer ways to say "sneeze while blowing up". "-yeah, I got nothing"

"Yikes, meltdown already?"

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! There was a fire...and I think some ice..."

"And I think I also saw some lightning..."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she started yelling at Kendall, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at us!"

"Uh, Ruby...?" I tapped her shoulder to inform her.

"YOU!" The same heiress from a few minutes ago shouted.

"Oh God, it's happening again!" The red head then jumped into Yang's arms in fear. Does that girl really need to be everywhere we go!?

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of a cliff!" Her yelling made me glare at her again, a warning to step off. Unfortunately, she didn't pick it up.

"Oh my God, you really exploded..." Yang stated in a surprised yet shocked tone. She would've never imagined that the two of us could've got into trouble in less than a few hours or so.

"Yeah, no kidding, Sherlock." I half-joked out of frustration.

"It was an accident!" Ruby tried explaining as Yang put her down. "It was an accident!" Instead of yelling again which I was grateful for, the Schnee shoved a pamphlet right in front of her face. "What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damage sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product." And I could've sworn that her voice went squeaky as she talked further. "Although not mandatory, the Schnee family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide and Dust application and practice in the field."

Seriously, I didn't get any of that...

"Uh..." Ruby attempted to simplify her words, but it looked like she was too young to know how.

"You really want to start making things up to me?"

"Absolutely!"

"Read this," She handed over Ruby the small paper-made object "and don't ever speak to me again." She then laid her eyes on me. "And YOU!"

"Ā, shin'ainaru omo yo..." I...unexpectedly said. _'Wait, what did I say?'_

"You have the right to apologize to me, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, or else I will have no choice but to take you in to authorities and-"

"Look, uh," As she was about to finish, Yang interrupted her. " it seems you three got off the wrong foot!" Please don't say it... "Why don't you just start over and try to be friends, okay?" ...She said it.

"Yeah, great idea, sis!" As much as I disapproved, I didn't want to make more enemies along the path. So, I only played along. "Hello, Weiss!" She reached out her hand. "I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about boys like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!" The Schnee responded sarcastically and pointed her thumb at Jaune who heard what she said. As much as I loved sarcasm, this one was not my type.

"Y'know, I wouldn't exactly call him-" I got interrupted.

"Oh, wow, really!?" Her only two responses were a deadpan face and...

"NO."

After that little scene, we saw the the headmaster of Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin, A.K.A. The Wizard, about to announce a speech. But, he seemed...not right.

"Ahem," He grabbed everyone's attention before speaking into the microphone. "I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of people. But, I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." After he was done, Glynda Goodwitch stepped in front.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." A fine, short speech later, Yang instantly got curios, as did Ruby and the others.

"He seemed kind of...off." She said.

"Yeah, almost like he wasn't there. Not to mention, kind of rude." I continued her sentence. Frankly, I didn't notice anything that wasn't right with Ozpin, but maybe it was just a hunch. In the corner of my eye, I saw Jaune walking up to the Schnee.

"I'm a natural blonde, you know!" He informed which lead to the girl placing a palm on her face. For once, I had to agree with her.

"Dude, not the best moment."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Well, this was posted later than expected, but it's finally here! And don't worry, there WILL be another fight scene in the next chapter. Anyways, peace out, ya'll!


	3. Chapter 3: The First Day, Part 2

**Fun Fact: I own nothing.**

* * *

It was night time on the planet and the students were in the ballroom, some slept while others were still awake. Ruby and Yang were the ones included in the "Still Awake Category" with me joining in. The ballroom was filled with sleeping bags for each and every one of the students which, to me, felt like sleeping in the woods with a bunch of students during a certain camping trip. We even stole honey from a bear once! Ruby's sleeping attire was a black tank top with a heart, white sleeping pants with roses, and a red-eyed sleeping mask. Yang was also wearing a tank top, only it was orange with what seemed to me like a black, smoking rose or...something, and kept her black shorts.

As for me, I had no idea any of this stuff was going to occur so suddenly, so I only took off my sneakers and there was NO way I was gonna expose my boxers to two girls! And maybe, some other females, but you get the point! I picked a spot next to Ruby and Yang since they were the closest friends I've had for past couple of hours. Plus, they made me feel...comfortable around this school.

I was doing nothing but stared at the ceiling while Ruby was writing something not much worth of my attention. Even if the curiosity was killing me, I was too tired to even care. After a quick yawn, Yang crashed beside her little sister from nowhere.

"It's like a big slumber party!"

"I don't think dad would approve with all the boys, though." Ruby stated with a deadpan look. Parents can be so overprotective, especially when their daughters go on dates with boys. Luckily, I'm not a daughter.

I suddenly met with Yang's weird gaze which always bothered me the first time. "I know I would." Dear Lord, even her purring is creepy. I looked to her direction to see some boys, roughhousing each other while topless.

And then, there was Jaune. His attire was kind of childish which consisted of a light blue onesie pyjamas with blue bunny slippers. I had to laugh at the observation, but then realized that I was laying on my side and gave Yang a perfect view of my rear. Fortunately, she looked away and saw what Ruby was doing. "What's that?" She asked.

"A letter to the gang back at signal." Ruby replied. "I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Despite having a happy tone, Ruby wasn't enjoying not being with her old friends at Beacon and how she was the only underaged student here.

"Aw, that's so cuuuute-OUF!" Her big sister teased her. I just couldn't help it and threw my pillow at her face. Ruby seemed to enjoy it, but went on in a much more irritated manner.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!" I, for some reason, took heavy offense from that since she actually knew me very well in this school. Plus, I was 2 years away until I was appropriately old enough to enter.

"Seriously...?" I asked out loud, but easily went unnoticed.

"What about Jaune? He's...nice. There you go! Plus one friend! That's a 100 percent increase!" She attempted to convince Ruby, but saw it wasn't working.

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero."

"There's no such as negative friends. You just made one friend and one enemy!" Okay, now I was really getting offended!

"What do I look like?! A bag of pork rinds!?" I exclaimed, remembering to control my volume, so I wouldn't wake the others up.

"Oh, right! And Kendall too! Although, I think you two might become more than just friends..." She said in a creepy way which made me and Ruby blush a little. Obviously, we tried to hide it but to no avail. I had to act quickly to hide our red cheeks, but before I was able to, Ruby threw a round, dog-based pillow at Yang's face.

The blonde pushed away the pillow before speaking, "Look, it's only been one day." Ruby rested her head against her hands. "Trust me, you've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet." Before I got a chance to saw anything, we heard a candle being lit up and looked to the source. It was the same black-haired girl from before, only in a gray sleeping robe. I've always wondered why she acted so mysterious earlier this morning, but felt like it wasn't worth my time.

"That girl..." Ruby mentioned out loud after she sat up.

"You know her?" Her older sister questioned.

"Sort of. She saw happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

"Well, now's your chance. How about you go over there and meet up?"

I suddenly butted in and suggested. I received an approving smile from Yang while Ruby only looked surprised. Besides, if she was ever gonna make friends, she might, at least, say something to one of them.

"Hey, that's a great idea, Kendall!" Yang approved. She then stood up while grabbing Ruby's hand forcefully.

"Hey, wait! What are you doing!?" The red head used every bit of strength she had, but due to her sister's larger portion of muscle strength, it was futile. She then looked at me with pleading puppy eyes. "Kendall, help me!" I wasn't about to have my night ruined by close-ranged gossip, so I did technically "help" her.

"No way, Ruby! Yang's right! You need to make new friends! Plus, I'm betting this is gonna be a WHOLE lot more entertaining!" My mischievous smirk was now shown.

"KENDALL, YOU TRAITOR!" She yelled at me while cartoonishly waving her arm with adorable fury. I snickered before sighing with self pleasure.

"I am a terrible person." I commented before hearing a distant "Hellooooooo~!".

I felt proud of myself just now, but soon, came upon something new; my newly enhanced ears were detecting a loud yet faint noise, theoretically coming from outside. "Huh?" I couldn't quite make it out, but it sounded like Randy Savage trying to do a lion roar. (I do not disrespect Randy Savage, just so you know.) I sat up and sighed, this time, with exhaustion. I didn't desire to go outside because it was night, not to mention it was freezing out there, but my curiosity was killing me so much! So, with one victory point for my subconscious, I looked around to check if anybody was awake and aware before heading to the doors. It was a good thing the two others were too busy.

* * *

Once I was out, the roar became even louder and gave me a small clue on which direction I should go. "Right." Then, I started sprinting across the hallways and was a little shocked to see no security guards around. Maybe they're all sleepy also? After an eternity of running, I exited through the front door and stopped in my tracks to see the cause of the roar: a large two legged creature stood in the moonlight when it whipped up a scent, more specifically mine and turned as well. Its natural structure design was mostly based on a jaguar, wore along red scarf, and a leather belt including a long...thingy?

Well, whatever it was, it disturbed me to watch it swing. Shaking my head out of that thought, the jaguar biped spoke with such a deep voice that would send chills down the spine, especially mine.

 **"Agito...?"** Its finger or claw pointed at me which was never a good sign. While he did, I tried difficultly to recall what that jaguar thing was, but just couldn't match it. Although, my first clue was the word he said...

 _'Agito...?'_ I wondered next about who would have such a ridiculous name. Unless-wait a minute. _'Wait, why am I familiar with that name? Hold on...'_ Now, I know why! "You're...you're him. That jaguar who killed...the Saeki family...and...Hikawa's wife..." Its threatening growl didn't halt my thinking until I mentioned, "Agito..." My head turned down as I was in a deep state of both confusion and fierce anger, clenching my chest really hard without struggling. My ears still heard the jaguar's loud growl as it placed its hands on the floor in a charging stance. Followed by its stance, it then charged on all fours and jumped before bringing its fist to meet with my face.

However, I was not so distracted at the time as I let go of my chest and swung MY fist into ITS chest in mid-air. My punch had such great force that it shot the jaguar approximately 10 feet away before it used its sharp claws to increase friction and halted to a stop. The snarling easily got on my nerves, but at the same time when I saw my hand, covered in that aura again.

"Hey, it's that aura again!" But, something was off about it this time. "But, it's...yellow. Wait, of course!" My eyes widened when I confirmed that I was slowly achieving Agito's level of power, but the question was how much did I have? An even louder roar came from the beast who charged with two feet this time, but I mimicked his move and charged myself. It brought its fist for a blow as I did with mine before our fists struck each other. The shockwave wasn't too much, but it still hurt. The jaguar abruptly grabbed my arm and dealt three quick knee kicks to my stomach before swinging me around in the air and threw me into a small pond.

I landed in the water all wet with my clothes, now freezing soaked. "Oh, man! And just when it was bed time!" I shouted out sarcastically but angrily. I saw the animal running forwards and dodged before giving two swift punches to its face and spin kicked it. I wasn't done there as I swept my feet on the ground and made the jaguar trip. Then, I grabbed its legs before slamming its body into the ground repeatedly and tossed it away. The adrenaline in my blood told me to keep fighting until the end which I gladly agreed with.

I rushed towards the man-beast who struggled to resist the pain as I uppercut it to stand up before delivering more blows, kicks, and even grabbed its tail once and swung it around like a baseball bat before letting go. If I could read its face right about now, I'm gonna say it's super pissed. To my surprise, the jaguar instantaneously stood up faster and charged even faster. I wasn't prepared for this as I took 10 or 15 rapid punches to the chest when it turned around and kicked me into the air while standing with its front limbs.

I never even looked down because of the fear that began to take over and with my back facing the ground, I started falling back down. This cleverly gave an opportunity for the beast to adjust his claws before my back was pierced with five pointy claws digging in. I wanted to scream,...but didn't as its claws dug dipper into my back. I recognized its satisfaction and mercilessly tossed me to its right. My body was now temporarily motionless as I was staring at the moon and breathed heavily for air. I thought this was the end and used the last bits of strength I had to tilt my head back to see the the jaguar coming closer.

I closed my eyes and saw flashbacks of my life repeating itself: my birth, my first steps, my schools, my family, my friends, my life... All about to end because of one fight. Or at least, that's what it seemed like. I didn't see what happen, but the jaguar then snarled loudly of confusion because its waist became lassoed by a long line of black string. It looked behind to spot the same black-haired girl from the ballroom, still in her pyjamas, but also holding the end of the cord. The wild cat-man growled, annoyed before the girl pulled the lasso back with much strength which also reeled the jaguar in. Once it was close enough, she struck a punch to its face and let it fly before she got back her gun that I didn't see before. Basically, it looked like a differently designed PM 9 and no, I don't play Call of Duty but I have looked up the weapons on Wikipedia.

"W-What...is going...?" My voice was too frail now to speak up, so I rolled my back 180 degrees and pushed my palms, but limped back down as for my strength. Not only that, my aura was starting to disappear, indicating that my energy was draining and draining quick. All I could see was the girl, with her cat-like reflexes, fighting off the angry cat-beast that kept swiping its claws at her. It missed every single one with the girl delivering a foot to meet with its face, sending it back. I had to help, even if the girl looked like she was doing just fine on her own, I couldn't just lay there and do nothing but observe!

"I have to help her..." Suddenly, I somehow slowly regained my strength and used this to push my palms for my feet to stand. "I have...to help her..." Once I victoriously stood up, the jaguar had swiped the girl way with its claws before looking at me, recovering my health. I was in a minor shock when I felt the claw marks vanished on my back as if they healed immediately. Then, my yellow or golden aura began to glow brighter whilst the jaguar snarled furiously again, though the girl was only a little surprised. I split legs front and back as I held my hand near my waist and my other hand in front. The beast's growl grew louder (God, it's starting to get annoying).

 **"Agito...!" It's voice sounded more - Ah** em! - sorry, got something in my throat there. It's voice sounded more violent than before, scaring the girl a bit before it ran forwards. It brought its fist to punch me once again, but with one smooth sidestep, I dodged the attack entirely and struck my fist upon the side of its face. However, my power was stronger as seen when the jaguar was catapulted into water which should've made me laugh. Okay, I did laugh a little bit...

The jaguar got up, ignoring the pain and the cold water and charged again, only to be pounded by the girl who appeared outta nowhere in front of me. The beast staggered and gave me and the girl enough time to dodge a claw swipe with the latter grabbing hold of its arm and forced its behind into the ground. It was weakened for now, but soon again, rose up and even angrier than previously. Rage issues much? The two of us looked at each other as it targeted me next and jumped in the air for a double-pawed claw strike. I'd be dead meat if it weren't for the girl, converting her gun into a sword and blocking its claws. She then looked at me and gave me an idea.

She immediately pushed the sharp claws upwards and delivered a deadly two-hit slash before thrusting the weapon into the chest. The way she fought, it reminded of when I used to watch Samurai Jack: with such power, such precision, such elegance... I quickly snapped back into reality before abruptly jumping in front of her and struck blows on the jaguar like nobody's business! I started with a number of rapid punches followed by five knee kicks to the stomach and, like the night before this, leaped over and grabbed its head. Then, as I landed, I smashed the body all the way into hard solid earth.

The figure rolled a few meters away as me and the girl exchanged looks before nodding. I literally had no idea what she meant, but pushing that feeling aside, I recalled the steps on how to perform the finisher:

First, spread your legs while crouching down a bit.

Next, position my hands like I did before.

And finally, look like a total boss when doing so.

After I managed all of these steps, I looked below my feet to find the Agito logo, materializing beneath me. The girl noticed the logo too but didn't pay much attention as she did something that was quite jolting; just like Decade, Wizard, and several others, she duplicated exactly 4 clones that stood in a row and all of them prepared for their own finisher. I was really impressed, but then I thought, _'Meh, I've seen better_. The jaguar-man eventually did stand up, only to see us ready to end it's life.

We both exchanged nods as the luminescent image began to flow into my feet, giving me more power and, like in a horror movie, made my eyes glow red. Just the normal type of red, not the vampire type. If the jaguar had worn pants right now, I promise you he would've crapped them by this point. We all pressed our feet against the soil before launching ourselves into the air and while I aimed my foot at the jaguar, the army of girls raised their swords high in the air, about to perform a five-times slash.

For some reason, I even yelled out a battle cry, but was too preoccupied. Gravity had pulled us down as I struck my foot against the humanoid's chest and the duplicate army brought down their swords onto the jaguar. This gave it a huge knock back before the six of us landed safely in our respective stances. My instincts told me to slowly turn my top 90 degrees to the left, facing the girl. The same went for her as her duplicates dissipated and she made her own respective pose: similar to mine, she rested her weapon's blade on her shoulder when she turned her top also to face me.

This gave us enough time to sort of face away from the upcoming explosion after the jaguar had met its utter defeat. We exited our stances and looked at the damage. Well, damage control's not gonna like this, but hey, if you find yourself having powers of awesome fictional character and had to fight a weird super villain, I think you get away from it very easily. As my eyes went back from red to brown, I noticed an extreme level of curiosity from the girl.

"Who are you?" She asked me in a calm tone, even after battle.

"Kendall Henderson." I replied.

"Blake Belladonna." She introduced herself before looking back at the massive fire in front of us.

"Blake,..." She noticed my voice and looked at me again, just in time for me say, "...thank you." in a Japanese accent. I was actually addicted to that sort of accent, to be honest. I saw smile forming on Blake's lips before all of the sudden, I collapsed on to the ground. While I was unconscious, Blake seemed worried but with a calm expression. Fortunately, she heard me lightly snoring which made her very glad and sighed with relief. If I was dead right now, then...she didn't know what to think. All that mattered was I was still breathing. She then scooped me up and into her arms like a wedded couple, only with switched genders.

 _'So young,... yet so powerful. And kind of cute, as well.'_ She had no idea why she thought of that last part, but was still glad nobody was around and didn't have psychic powers. Though, she would be impressed if anyone did. Next, she had to carry my unconscious figure all the way to the ballroom which was a little tiring at first, but had gotten used it. When she arrived, everyone was fast asleep, completely oblivious towards the noise. She looked back at me before remembering where my bag was and laid me down. She was glad to lend a hand, but recalled that she needed sleep. So, she walked along to her own sleeping bag and shut her eyes peacefully. No more distractions, no more jaguar-like man creatures, and no more noise...

Still unconscious, she forgot to put me under the blanket and the result was Ruby, wrapping her arm around me and with my eyes already closed, I smiled unknowingly. This was really unexpected, not just the snuggling, but also the adventure I've just had; I got transported to an unknown land, made friends with two girls and one boy, received the opportunity to fight a humanoid man-beast, and snuggled by an adorable, red headed, girl. God dammit, why do I keep calling her adorable?!

*Sigh* Whatever. At least, I could guarantee you that next thing in the morning, an obnoxious person will certainly start chanting, "It's morning!" repeatedly.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Wow, two chapters at once. Probably didn't see that one coming, did ya? Wait, did you? Ah, never mind! Anyway, you guys keep reading and I'll keep writing. And to any of you who are asking on which Kamen Rider my characters is, then think about this:

Chapter 1= Lightning Feet

Chapter 3= Agito Symbol

Need I say more?


	4. Chapter 4: Mystery Rainbow Box, Part 1

**Fun Fact: I own nothing**

* * *

If you've read what happened during last night, you'd know that I recently fought a jaguar-man beast in front of the school. And you would also know that I also obtained the power of a certain golden, masked hero from an alternate world, unbeknownst to others but me. The question is how? How exactly did I maintain the warrior's abilities of combat? Was it a fluke? Or something else? All I know is that whatever comes next, I'm gonna need luck on my side, for sure. But, pushing that aside, the Sun had finally risen to shine light upon those who are mortal. I was no exception when its light reached my face. I squinted my eyes to make it go away, but I knew that wasn't gonna happen. I groaned in exhaustion as my head was slowly lifting up from the provided pillow.

"Alright already." I grumbled towards the giant star. "Just give me a second..." I was trying to get up when I suddenly felt something that was wrapped around my body. I forgot that I was in a ballroom and thought that this was my elder sister, hugging me after sleep walking again. But, I forced my eyes open to see Ruby, who brought her arm around my body. At first, I was panicking a little from the scene before attempting to break out of the embrace.

But, my worries raised a few levels more when Ruby was waking up as well. It was too late for me to run because her eyes were flickering.

She groaned and yawned as well. "Good morn-" When she felt her hand was grabbing my back, she shot her eyeballs open to see her arm wrapped around me. An awkward silence filled the room as we both stared at each other with blank faces. She felt like this was a huge problem, so she did the only thing reasonable: scream. "AA-" However, it was a close call when I trapped her mouth with my hand. Next, I did a shushing sign with my finger and received a nod from the redhead.

"Good." I whispered before reeling back my hand. Ruby's cheeks began to blush bright red which also led me to blush subsequently. Curse my vulnerability!

"Were - were we...?" She nervously asked, still with the red cheeks. I sighed, knowing I had nothing to hide from her.

"Yeah,...I think we were..." I was trying to remain calm about the situation, but the tensity from it was weighing down on me like a meteor destroying an entire forest. Wait, was that the right expression? I didn't want any of this to happen, but hell, I'm no clairvoyant. "Um, Ruby...?" She realized about her arm, which she pulled back and blushed even harder than before. The embarrassment was too much for us and I could tell that she wanted to run and hide, so with effort, I tried my theory. "R-Ruby..."

I reached a calming hand to her, but before I knew it, she disappeared in a flash, leaving behind a trail of roses. Wow, she is just full of surprises, now isn't she? My eyes followed the trail that led straight to the exit. I wanted Ruby to calm down, but recovering from a situation like this is gonna take some time. I sighed one more time. _'Great, just great! The ONE person you've made friends with is now embarrassed because of one stupid hug! But, on the plus side, non of this is my fault!'_ My mood saddened a bit, but then, I realized something before standing up and headed to the bathroom to freshen up. I would smell like horse dung if I didn't shower!

As I fully exited the gigantic room, an orange-haired girl was waking up another boy in green. She then started chanting "It's morning!" over and over again. And I was hoping for the rest of this day to blow over with my sanity intact, but that didn't seem to be the case. While I was brushing my teeth and looked at myself in the mirror, I spotted the said girl and began to wonder how she wasn't kicked out of the male's bathroom yet. Strange.

* * *

After tying up my sleeping bag and eating my breakfast, the students were present in the locker room to equip their gear for the initiation. I was also getting interested in this "Nora" person who looked hyperactive and cheery. How can that Ren guy be so casual around her behavior? Ah, forget it. Anyway, I was currently with Ruby and Yang, after Ruby came back from recovering from earlier. I swear to God, I could still feel her arm around me, but now wasn't the time for that.

"Come on, Nora. Let's go." Ren said to the girl.

"But, not 'together' together." She said before giggling and followed him to wherever they went. This didn't go unnoticed when me and the girls turned our heads for a moment.

"I wonder what those two were so worked up about?" Ruby asked to herself.

"Oh, who knows!" Yang replied anyway, while I simply sat on the bench, too preoccupied with my thoughts. "So, you seem awfully chipper this morning! Especially after hiding in the girl's bathroom for nearly 15 minutes!" Dammit, Yang! Ruby's mad blush was about to show, but she impressively managed to hold it back and continued on with her happy mood.

"Yep, no more awkward small talk or 'getting to know you' stuff." She then pulled out Crescent Rose out of her locker, "Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." and snuggled it like a baby. I guess that's understandable.

"Well, remember, Ruby. You're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together." She had a point. When you fight solo, you may win at some times, but when it turns too difficult, you'll need extra numbers to trust. After all, how do you think the word "secondary" was invented? Ruby only grunted at her "pointless" speech.

"You sound like dad! Okay, first of all," She put away her hybrid weapon back into her locker before closing it up. "what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up! I. Drink. Milk." She stated while crossing her arms. Yang eyed me for support, but I was a bit distracted at the moment.

"But, what about when we form teams?" She asked, hoping for her sister to be reasoned.

"Uh, I don't know. I'll just be on your team or something..."

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" She said and braided her hair nervously. Her baby sister wasn't convinced yet and she was running out of lessons and excuses.

"My dearest sister, Yang," Ruby then pointed her finger at Yang's chest. "are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" She asked with a stern voice this time.

"W-What? No!" She protested while raising her hands in defense. "Of course I do! I just thought...I don't know, maybe it would help you break out of your shell!" Ruby felt massively insulted by the term.

"What the!? I don't need to break out of my shell! That's absolutely-!" Before she could finish, Jaune was walking past us as he looked at a note, presumably for his locker.

"Ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered to count that high! Ugh, why does this have to happen today!?" He whined about the misdirection, bringing me back into reality. And "remembered to count that high"? Did he skip 2nd grade or something?

Suddenly, my enhanced hearing allowed me to listen to two voices close by. I followed its tracking and saw none other than the white Cinderella wannabe. I sighed in my conscious. _'It's her again. Maybe I overreacted a little too much yesterday. She seems kinda nice...or, at least, I hope so.'_ I'm not gonna lie, I sincerely felt guilty for yelling at her on the first day. Maybe we can start over again? Who knows? However, I saw another female who was talking to the princess- I mean, Weiss Schnee over by their respective lockers. The girl had literal red hair with a ponytail, wore an attire similar to that of Greco-Roman, a short skirt that was wrapped around by a red drape, leggings that seemed to be made of some kind of metal, and also brown boots.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to who's team you would like to be on?" Weiss asked the Roman girl who will now be dubbed Pyrrha. "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual such as yourself." Pyrrha thought for a while before replying.

"Hm, I'm not quite sure." She replied with a voice, sounding more of an adult than the other girls I've encountered. "I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together."

"Well, that sounds grand!" She positively agreed.

"Great!" She may have sounded normal, but wait until you hear what she thought as she turned around: _'This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together, we will be unstoppable! I can see it now; we'll be popular, we'll be celebrities, we'll get perfect grades! Nothing could come between us now!'_ While she was thinking to herself so devilishly, I noticed the thundercloud-made wall behind her to hide herself from exposure. I immediately sweatdropped at this, even if I wasn't actually animated into an anime character. And all of the sudden, Jaune came barging in behind the princess.

"You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc! Nice to meet you." He greeted her while looking confident, if not, almost TOO confident.

"You again?" Weiss's arms crossed with an irritated look. Meanwhile, Pyrrha found no bother with him.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune!" Pyrra greeted him casually and resulted in getting pushed back a little by the blonde, paying more attention to the heiress. Let's hope he doesn't turn seductive after this.

"Yeah, yeah. So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day." He flexed his arm to show off.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" The Schnee placed her hand against her forehead in massive disbelief. I had to join her side because I predicted what would occur in the next 2 minutes or so. I, instead, basically shook my head.

"Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearin' rumors about teams! I was thinking you and I would make a good one! What do you say?" He offered with a tad more confidence. That was before Pyrrha informed them about...

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of 4 students each, so-" She got interrupted by the blonde.

"You don't say." Jaune then slid over to Pyrrha. "Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team." I was getting too tired of Jaune antics, but at the same time, it was really kind of funny. Luckily, Weiss zoomed right in between the two.

"Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" She asked him.

"Not in the slightest, Snow Angel." He replied. Also, got another name to call the Schnee by along with others I'd rather not mention.

"This is Pyrrha." She began explaining of the literally red-headed girl.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha greeted once more.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum."

"Never heard of it."

"Ah, she's won the Mistral Regional Tournament 4 times in a row! A new record!"

"The what?"

"...She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" She finally snapped while waving her arms cartoonishly from irritation.

I could hear an audible gasp from the blonde. "That's you!? They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" He exclaimed, realizing...what he just said when an image of the cover appeared behind the Greco-Roman. Then again, I think I saw a few boxes of that stuff back at Ruby's house 2 days ago. Oh, no wonder she looked familiar! Duh!

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you." She confessed without Jaune giving a single flying feather about the lack of health benefits.

"Yeah, so after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" Weiss asked clearly. Jaune thought for a moment before figuring out the truth. He now realized that Weiss was (presumably) correct. So, he admitted defeat and sighed.

"I guess not...Sorry." What he didn't expect was for the redhead to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader." She encouraged him. I was glad she came around for the blonde, although something told me Weiss wasn't.

"D'oh, stop it!" He giddily responded.

"Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!" Weiss objected which only raised Jaune's self-esteem...

"Looks like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick. Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull a few strings! Find a place for you? What do you say?"

"Alright, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?!"

*THROW!*

"AAAAHHHHH!"

... **Until THAT happened.**

"I'm sorry!" What happened was that Jaune was getting a little too close for Weiss's comfort, so she quietly asked Pyrrha to do anything involved in making Jaune go away. So, the only choice was to throw her spear at Jaune who later got his hood stuck between a wall and the spear. I stifled a laugh just in time to hear the announcement by Goodwitch through the wall speaker.

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students to Beacon Cliff immediately."

Once she did, the students then headed out to the specified location as Pyrrha pulled out her spear and said, "It was nice meeting you!" before leaving. Jaune sighed in depression, nearly flopping to the ground.

"Likewise." He stated. Before me and girls walked out, Ruby offered her hand that he accepted nonetheless.

"Havin' some trouble there, lady killer?" Yang joked with him.

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?" Yeesh, he has more bad luck at flirting with girls than my dad when he was in middle school. Instead of grabbing her hand, Ruby picked up Jaune who was still depressed.

"'Snow Angel' probably wasn't the best start." I recommended when Ruby was helping Jaune to the exit and so on.

"C'mon, Jaune. Let's go." She said while supporting his side. I could hear Yang sighing of shame for Jaune, not being very good at attracting girls.

"Why do boys always have to be so bad at flirting?"

"I know, right?" I tried to join in, but then realized what I was doing. Yang made a face, suspecting that I had the same feature. I finally sighed. "Never mind." I only received her, rolling her eyes.

* * *

We were now standing at the edge of a tall cliff with me standing beside Ruby and Jaune. The two known instructors, Ozpin and Glynda, were standing in front of the row of first-year students with the woman holding her tablet again and Oz with his coffee mug. I wanted to ask why we were standing on the platforms, but these past couple of moments have been extremely odd, so I kept them for later. Ozpin was currently ranting on about stuff.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors." He informed. "And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Noticing our recent looks, Goodwitch explained to us about these "rumors" that even caught my interest.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion." And that is? "Each of you will be given teammates...today."

...

...

...

"What?" Ruby asked quietly in fear before making scared noises. Honestly, I can't say I see the problem with that.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin went on with the explanation. Ruby only made another scared noise. I still can't see it, though. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years."

I...somehow heard glass, shattering before Ruby yelled, "WHAT?!".

And I still can't see the problem.

I overheard the Nora girl saying something before bringing back my attention to the two instructors. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die." While he was speaking, Jaune nervously laughed before gulping. I, myself, was also nervous about the dying part, but knew that there will be someone to watch my back after this...I hope. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But, our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir-" Jaune raised his arm and wanted to question until the professor ignored him and started the initiation anyway.

"Good, now take your positions!" Right as he stated, everyone was getting into a stance with me, picking a familiar vampire king's pose by turning my entire structure sideways, then swing my arms just once to aim front and back. Once I've done that, Jaune raised his hand again quickly.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um, a question..." All of the sudden, I saw Weiss Schnee got launched by her platform and soar into the sky like a white swan. I really knew what their function was the moment I stood on mine. "So, this 'landing strategy' thing, uh, w-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" Fortunately, the professor actually replied this time.

"No, you will be falling." He replied with an emotionless tone. I don't know how this guy doesn't fear if any of these kids get killed. Or, at least, by what it seems.

"Oh, I see." As they were talking, more and more students began to fly in the air, the adrenaline kicking in me every second. "So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" The next airborne person was Nora, who already had an excited grin on her face.

"Woohoo!" Her platform eventually launched her with the others. Let's hope all of them can make it out of that alive.

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy."

"Uh, huh. Yeah..." Yang winked at Ruby and I and put on a pair of shades before she was launched too.

"Woohoo!" Ruby and I smiled at each other before she was the first to get catapulted, then mine went off and I joined her.

"So, what exactly is a landing strategYYYYYYYY!"

Heh heh, okay I gotta admit. That was hilarious.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, in third person)**

"Are you sure that it's a good idea for him to find IT?" Glynda asked the headmaster. He had been planning for someone to find the item and fortunately, he came across the right student.

He slurped his coffee before replying, "Glynda, you'll have to learn that even if he doesn't look the part, he still has potential. And I trust him for that." He only kept staring at the distance.

"But, what if he doesn't?" She continued to throw questions.

"Well, we'll just have to be patient enough and see."

* * *

 **(Back to main POV)**

The wind was blowing through my hair as I was soaring through the sky like a bird. Which is completely ironic because I just saw Ruby incidentally killing a bird and screamed "Birdie, no!". Honestly, who cares? This is totally freaking awesome! I saw some other students had already landed thanks to my enhanced vision, but then realized that I also had to land somehow. Yep, I am really starting to regret going to this school AND watching that video.

 _'Alright, Kendall. You can do this. You can do this, you can do this, you can do this...'_ I kept chanting in my head for 10 seconds before I saw I was flying to a clear opening, perfect to land on. I controlled my legs to aim at the ground, just in time for my soles to make contact with the soil. I expected a decent landing which was exactly what I got, although I didn't intend for the small crater to form around me. Like all superhero landings, I stuck my fist into the earth with my head bowed and as I dramatically raised my head, I said...

"Nailed it." After exiting my stance and dusting myself off, I quickly checked my surroundings. Although it may have seemed like any other ordinary forest, I was still being self-defensive after what happened in the past two days. And I still had little to no clue why I didn't feel anything from punching the ground so hard. Actually, I do have one clue, but that'll just be unbelievable, even for me. "Okay, so what do I do first?" I asked to myself and rubbed my hands together. Suddenly, I sensed a tingling sensation in my brain that told me to go right. I didn't know how that was even possible, but after receiving lightning feet and a cool symbol, I chose not to question until later. "Alright, whatever you say, brain." I chuckled at my own teasing before walking to the located destination, wherever that is.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, in third person)**

In a spot in the forest nearby, Ruby had also performed a short superhero landing with a thud before running straight to find her elder sister. She had planned to find Yang and be teammates with her since she acts like her guardian, despite her ability to handle herself in life.

 _'Gotta find Yang.'_ She thought to herself as she was zooming across the area. _'Gotta find Yang~, gotta find Yang~, gotta fiiind~...'_ "YAAANG! YAAANG!" She also tried crying out her name, but with no success. If she couldn't find Yang so that they could be teammates, then who else was available? _'Ugh, this is bad! This is really bad! What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first?'_ Then, she decided to pick someone else she remembered to be her teammate. Sure, it won't be anyone in her family, but they could be trusted. The first person she recalled was Vomit Boy. _'There's always Jaune.'_ She envisioned images of the first time they met, _'He's nice. He's funny!'_ then imagined them laughing. But,... _'I don't think he's very good in a fight, though'_...she imagined him fighting black wolves...and losing.

 _'Oh, what about Blake!?'_ The next character she thought of was the black girl. ' _So mysterious, so calm. Plus, she likes books! Well, then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her.'_ She envisioned Blake, taking a few steps away from a VERY talkative Ruby. After this, Ruby shook her head in frustration, not knowing who to pick. _'Okay, who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, and...oh, that's right! Kendall!'_ How could she not remember him? Ah, who knows. _'Okay, let's see.'_ She then went on with his features. _'Despite only knowing him for probably a day or two, he seems kinda nice. And he's got lightning feet! If he even knows how to activate them, that is. But, he did technically "help" me in making friends with Blake and he does know how to fight! Plus, he's sorta cute...heh heh...'_ Her eyes widened because of that last sentence and shook her head to get rid of the images. _'Ugh, why would I think that?! Okay, I'll just find Kendall and-'_ She saw something up ahead and skidded quickly to a stop. It turned out to be Weiss Schnee once again, flinching a bit after Ruby unintentionally approached her.

They stared at each other with Weiss having a blank face and Ruby with a growing smile before the princess turned and left Ruby to herself. "Wait, where are you going!?" Ruby asked desperately with no answer. "We're supposed to be teammates..." She then lightly kicked the ground from depression. She abruptly saw Weiss coming back with a serious look.

"By no means does this make us friends." She stated sincerely while pulling Ruby by the cape.

"You came back!" The red head didn't care if they weren't friends. All that mattered was she had finally gained a teammate, which led to her fist pumping the air above. After they were gone, you could hear a distant voice exclaiming...

"Wait, who's gonna get me down from here!?"

* * *

 **(Back to main POV)**

After what felt like a millennium, the tingling in my brain got even stronger and was really starting to distract my focus on the path. This thing hurts like a thousand hornets stringing my brain! Anyway, as I was walking, I heard a low but audible growl when I looked over to see some sort of black canine: it had sharp bones protruding out of its arms and back and the face looked like it was a mask. It revealed itself as it let out a menacing roar, clearly showing its hostility. I froze when looking at the animal, its sharp-tipped teeth looking like they could rip flesh clean off. I slowly backed away, trying to escape, but the wild canine had no interest in letting me do so before roaring again and charged.

 _'Oh, boy...'_ I thought out of self-worry and evaded fast enough for it to miss a claw swipe. This time, I got into a combat-ready stance and let the wolf lunge at me, only to be hit in the chest and sent back flying. The latter crashed into a tree, unconscious while my fist was smoking like in anime. I wanted to smirk, but reminded myself of my primary goal and walked past the knocked out wolf, totally unaware of the various pairs of red eyes following me. I had only walked a few feet away before I gained heavy suspicion and looked over to see a fairly minimum-sized pack of those black canines, seemingly pissed off. I don't even have to write for you to know the reason why. They were all growling at me furiously before one dashed very swiftly and brought out a claw swipe. Luckily, I already saw it coming and casually ducked before leaping to its eye level and threw a haymaker to the face which only made it stumble a little. It held its face in pain before another wolf attempted to bite my head off, but resulted in me holding its jaws open. I quickly planned ahead and twirled my body 3 times before tossing the canine to its pack, making a number of them fall back.

"Huh, I can get used to this..." Sure, I wasn't the strongest out of all fighters, but I was taking care of these guys all dandy. One of the fallen had been ticked off more when it roared loudly again. But, I decided to charge forward and punched the side of its face, followed by a flying knee kick to its chin and a swift axe kick later. I wasn't done, though and performed a butterfly kick which, in a ridiculously amazing aftermath, knocked the canine into another tree, breaking its back. However, I wasn't expecting for the beast to evaporate into black dust that, I had to admit, was a tad disturbing but moved on to the remaining numbers. The next thing I knew was all of them going in for the kill together, but little did they know...how dumb they were. The one in front tried to swipe its claws at me, but I dodged perfectly and gave three deadly kicks to its stomach, torso, and face, and landed after back flipping. Next, I pressed my feet before launching myself and struck my fist to the beast's chest, further colliding with the wolf behind it and leaped in midair again. I did a front flip before the fist that had the two wolves dove back down to earth to hit a third wolf and freed my fist from its chest.

More came and I got myself ready once more. I slid through one's legs, confusing the wolf before jumping and thrust my sole towards one of the bones on its back which made it slide forward while I flipped and struck a fist down onto another wolf's neck from the air. I recalled that the neck area was one of the most vulnerable body parts to attack, so after my fist had connected to the neck, I threw a barrage of punches at the same area to ensure its death. Okay, that sounded a little bit dark. Anyhow, with one finishing blow, another one saw me distracted and saw an opportunity to lunge forward, but got punched rapidly and uppercut instead, and fell down, later evaporating slowly. The two last canines looked at their fallen brethren with (possibly) worried eyes. If they get killed at this moment, no wolf would be left to stand in the pack. To my surprise, they rejected the idea of retreating and subsequently charged head on. I knew I had to end this fight to get to the temple, so I wasted no time sprinting my way forward and charged my two fists before I punched the two monster's chest while also evading their claw strikes. A small-sized shockwave blew away things nearby as we all stood silently before the two wolves fell on their backs and slowly began to evaporate as well. I flicked my wrists while I had a moment of peace to reduce the pain from the impact. Even if the semi-finisher worked remarkably, the impact had me rubbing my hands from minor pain.

"God, I really wished these finishers would hurt less during impact..." I muttered before I stopped rubbing my hands and looked to where the wolves were before dissipating. "But, on the plus side, at least, I won't have to worry about other animals eating their decaying corpses and getting sick." Sorry, but I really needed a good joke there. I looked back at the path when my brain started tingling again before heading down said direction. But, I had a feeling that when I reach that temple, I'll find something BIGGER than the relics.

* * *

 **(After a while, in third person)**

Back to Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch, the two stared at each of their tablets which showed surveillance of every student in the forest, especially the "gifted" boy. They all have been doing incredibly well at surviving the initiation, but for some yet-to-be-explained reason, Ozpin was mostly paying his attention to Kendall and a familiar red head, as if he became glued to the two. And also, Ozpin's mug was missing somewhere. (Dun, dun, dun!) Goodwitch then came beside the headmaster and reported some recent news on the students' progression.

"Our last pair has been formed, sir." She informed him of the green guy and the pink girl. "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren." She then brought up a video of Ren dusting himself off after defeating a giant two-headed snake called a King Taijitu. Although, she had a worried face and felt pity for the boy being partnered up with a hyperactive, fun-loving girl like Nora. "Poor boy. I can't possibly imagine those two getting along." Next, she showed a video of Pyrrha Nikos, alongside Jaune Arc, walking through parts of the forest in obvious search for the ruins. "Still, he's probably better off than Ms. Nikos." Oz suddenly gained some interest on what she said.

"Hmm...?" He unknowingly hummed in question.

"I don't care what his transcripts say. That 'Jaune' fellow is not ready for this level of combat." Even if his transcripts say that he had some good grades, his physical attributes don't seem to match. Glynda shut off her tablet before continuing. "I guess we'll find out soon enough. In their current pace," She turned and walked away. "they should reach the temple within just a few minutes. Speaking of which," Then, she looked over when she questioned about the relics. "what did you use as relics this year?" She gained no reply, only a quiet Ozpin. "...Professor Ozpin?" Rather than responding, he "Hmm-ed" in curiosity the second time as he watched the pairing of Weiss and Ruby, not having any knowledge on where to go. But as he did, however, he then paid attention to a camera showing a video surveillance of Kendall, reaching the temple in a hurried pace. He just hoped that the boy could find the "special item" he had in store for him.

 _'I do hope that he finds 'it' so I won't have to keep it in that crumby old wall safe anymore.'_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Alright, finally done with the next chapter! I hope you all like it. Anyway, let me know what you all think of this chapter! And I will see you all later. Peace!


End file.
